Freshmen Year: Bella's POV
by loveTWILIGHTandHungerGames
Summary: Bella didn't expect much her freshmen year of high school she never knew that she could fall in love with a guy so easily. Read Story and Review please. Please don't flame my story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

People said that we could not find love but we did. He loved me and I loved him no matter what happened between us, we stood strong together and fought together. I couldn't believe that he was all mine and I was all his. Our relationship was mostly center around God we both had stable relationships with him. This guy was everything I wanted and he treated me with such respect. Edward Cullen was the most thoughtful guy in the world. Dealing with drama at school was hard but Edward and I got through it. I loved Edward so much even though I was a freshman in high school. I never knew that I could love a guy so much he was the light in my world and he was truly my soul mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - The Week before School Starts

The week before school started was crazy we went shopping, spend some days at the lake, my dad had my friends and I did training for volleyball tryouts he had us do two miles runs every day for the pass week. He also had us work on speed, quickness, and helped us work on our hitting. He had us also do flexibility things and he had us do core workouts. He had us do strength workouts like jumping on boxes, had us to do weight training things too. One day during summer break when Ang and I were at my house lying out by the pool we were talking.

"Angela, freshmen year is almost here I was thinking that we should have a pact that says the we won't abandon each other if we get a boyfriend."

"Isabella, I agree with you we should have a pact. I think the pact should also say that we won't fall for any upperclassmen boys. We should only date freshmen and sophomores."

"I agree with you about not dating the upperclassmen boys. If we do start talking to a boy we should not become boyfriend and girlfriend with them just be friends first."

"Yes exactly what I was thinking."

I got up from my chair and went to the pool and jumped in. The water was refreshing and I came up and swam over to the edge by our chairs.

"Angela, get in the water please."

"Alright."

She walked over to the pool and jumped in besides me. We swan around for awhile we


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Sunday Night

My summer consisted of volleyball, basketball, and soccer during summer break. I had about four overnight volleyball camps that were all a week long two were in my home state of Georgia. We both went to this volleyball camp in Florida at the University of Florida. If you do not know where I am from I was born in the state of Georgia in the city of Hill Ridge. My parents had me when they were eighteen and about to be in college since then my mom and dad told me not to get pregnant when she did. I didn't want to have a kid in high school it would probably ruin the future I wanted for myself. My dad didn't let me have a boyfriend because I am too young to have one. He had a set of rules that the boy had to meet.

When my mom was in high school she played the sports that I play now I inherited her gift of getting her genes. My dad played football, basketball, and baseball I inherited some of his sport genes. My mom played volleyball, basketball, and soccer when she was in high school. She played division one volleyball when she was college too. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am fifteen years old going into my freshmen year of high school. My best friend is Angela Weber.

During the summer my friends and I had soccer conditioning in the morning for the most of June and some of July. After soccer we all had two hours of basketball workouts. After that we would have six hours to do what we wanted to do. We would have volleyball conditioning and after that we would have open gym. During one of the days what I did not have anything to do the girls and I went to the lake and tanned.

We saw a really cute boy at the lake he had abs and he looked absolutely gorgeous. He looked like he was a high school student and a movie star. I hoped that he went to my school called Hill Ridge High School. Once it turned September I realize that being a freshman was coming soon. The girls and I spent the last few days of summer break at my house swimming and we went shopping at the mall near my house. We didn't start school till the ninth of September and I was glad about that.

Tomorrow was the first day of freshmen year of high school I was very nervous. We had made an agreement during summer break that we wouldn't fall for any upperclassmen boys. We both also decided that we will both try out for volleyball, basketball, and soccer. We both played volleyball, basketball, and soccer we were in middle school. Our middle school coaches noticed that we both had the talent to go far in all three sports.

We made plans to try out for the high school volleyball team I was nervous about the tryouts. Angela and I all wanted to make three varsity sports team this year volleyball, basketball, and soccer. I was hoping that this year would be way different from the years past. I was hoping that I could meet a nice boy that I could be friends with and maybe have a relationship with.

Sunday night my parents and I had our annual Sunday dinner and movie night with each other. We got home from the movie we went to the living room because my parents had a surprise for me. They sat me down in the living room they both went back to their room and brought back a big box I did not know what was in it. They sat it down on the table and they sat on the couch right in front of me. They looked at me with the look that said go ahead and open it. I took the box and unwrapped the present that they gave me.

I opened the box and saw that they got me several cases for the phone, a new iPhone 5S, a Mac Book, and new Beats headphones. My dad got up and went to upstairs to the master bedroom he came back with a light blue box with a white bow on it. I saw on the box that it said: Tiffany and Co. I gasped and look at my mom.

"Thank you so much Mom and Dad. This means the world to me that you got this for me. You guys spoil me too much but thank you so much."

My Mom spoke, "You are our baby girl and you are going into high school. It was no problem the desktop computer that you had is old and we thought that since you are going to be in high school you should have a laptop. We also got a nice printer to go with it the printer is upstairs in your room. That computer is yours to keep take good care of it. We wanted to give that necklace it is the key to your heart."

Dad spoke, "We got this laptop because you are worth it for us to get it. We both love you a lot. You can go upstairs and use now we will see you in the morning. I bought this laptop for me to do school work on. That necklace is important so please do not lose it. That necklace is for the guy that will be the right guy for you Isabella."

"Thank you so much mom and dad I will take care of this necklace. I will follow the right things dad. I will take care of the computer too. I think it's time that I went to my room. I love you mom and dad."

I got up from me seat and hugged them both I made my way to my room. When I got to my room and I plugged in the computer. I checked the time I saw that it was only nine thirty I had an hour before I had to go to bed.

I had to look over my schedule one more time. This was my schedule:

**1****st**** Period – Honors American Literature – Mr. Ludwig**

**2****nd**** Period – Honors Biology – Mr. Jones**

**3****rd**** Period – Intro to Healthcare Science – Mrs. Morgan**

**4****th**** Period – AP US History – Mrs. Anderson**

**5****th**** Period – Yearbook – Mrs. Allison**

**6****th**** Period – Honors Math II – Mrs. Adams**

**7****th**** Period – Honors Spanish 1 – Mr. Martinez**

**8****th**** Period –Weight Training – Coach Cullen**

I looked at the map of the school and found the quickest ways to all of my classes. My schedule was going to be crazy with school, sports, a social life, and doing homework. I was going to avoid the mean girls their names are Tanya, Kate, and Irina. They thought that just because they were all cheerleaders they could be mean to the girls that were not cheerleader. I had nothing against the cheerleaders of my school but I didn't like them.

I went to the schools website and got my schedule I was going to be to a busy girl this year with all these honor classes. I heard my dad and my mom come upstairs my mom went to the master bedroom. My dad was the only guy that mattered to me besides God. I loved him so much he was the best dad a girl could ask for. My dad usually was the one to come to my room before I go to bed because we had a good relationship with each other. My mom came to see me in my room when I really need to talk to her about things. My dad walked down the hallway he knocked on my door.

"Isabella, can I come in?"

"Yes Dad you can."

He opened the door and came to my bed. My dad hugged me and kissed me goodnight. He sat on the bed right beside me. My dad and I were really close ever since I was a little girl. He looked at me with happiness in his eyes.

"Goodnight sweet girl I love you."

"I love you too Dad. I will see you in the morning. Dad what if I get embarrassed tomorrow? You know how those mean girls can be. "

"Baby girl it is okay to be nervous about tomorrow. High school is a big time for you know high school is when you make a name for yourself. Isabella, I do know how those girls can be but please try not to push them to be mean to you."

"Dad I know."

"Kick some butt at tryouts tomorrow."

"Oh I will you know how much I want to make the varsity volleyball team."

"Get some sleep you will need it. Yes, I do know how much you want to make the varsity team."

He got up he left the room I got my journal and wrote in it. I started to get nervous because today was the first day of freshmen year. I had a feeling that tomorrow might have surprises for me. I wrote about how summer vacation went and wrote about how much I was looking forward to this year with Angela. I was excited for volleyball tryouts and seeing my friends that I played soccer with over the past couple of years. I heard my old phone go off and I looked and saw that I had a text message from my girl. Angela was going to come over early and do my hair. We were going to have breakfast then all leave the house at the same time this morning. We were going to take pictures and we were going to walk into school together.

'_Hey girl just wanted to let you know that I am coming over in the morning to help you pick out a cute outfit for tomorrow. I should be at your house around seven am. Please have your hair washed, blow dried, and straightened.'_

I texted her back, '_Okay love you we both need to get some sleep before tomorrow we have tryouts tomorrow after school.'_

She texted back, _'I love you too girlie I am nervous for tomorrow and excited. Do you know what your mom is cooking for breakfast tomorrow morning?'_

I texted her back, _'My mom said that she will be making homemade pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, and other things for breakfast.'_

She texted me back, _'Yum tomorrow is going to be amazing I wanted to give you these bible verses to read Proverbs three five and six it says, 'Trust in the Lord will all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge him, and he will make your paths straight.' First Timothy four-eight, 'For physical training is of some value, but godliness has value for all things, holding promise for both the present life and life to come.'_

I texted her back, _'Thank you girl I am going to bed now I will see you in the morning Nat.'_

I put my phone down and I did my nightly bible study for twenty minutes. I turned off the light in my room and went to sleep. During the night I had dreams about a boy that would come into my life and be the best friend and then boyfriend to me. I smiled in my sleep and was content. After that dream I slept soundly through the night. The boy in the dream I had me guessing. _Is this boy real? Does he go to my school? Would he be the right guy for me?_ So much was running through my head. He looked like a guy that would be on the cover of a magazine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – First Day of Freshmen Year

When I woke up in the morning I smelled breakfast cooking my mom must have woke up early to make sure that I had breakfast before the school day. I went to my bathroom and took my shower I got out and dried my hair and straighten it I put my shower stuff in my gym bag. I loved my room my parents spoiled me because I was the only child. My room has a king size bed that was made of iron, two side table that were wood they were both black, my desk that I had for doing stuff on was maple wood. I also have a balcony that looks over the pool and hot tub we have. I felt like I was going to have good day. I went over to old phone and played Home by Phillip Phillips he was amazing. I heard my phone ping and I walked over to my phone that was Angela she texted me she told me that she was coming up the stairs.

I heard the door of my room open and Angela came in wearing a very cute midnight blue blouse a black pencil skirt, and heels. She came in with her bag that had her hair stuff in it. She went to the bathroom and plugged up the curling wand she had. I went in there and she curled my hair and did my makeup. She went to my closet and got the really nice dress that I bought for the first day of school a week ago. She got a cover up for it we went downstairs and we went to the kitchen to have breakfast. When we were done eating we went outside and did our first day of high school pictures.

My dad gave us a ten minute warning we got our stuff together we made our way to his car and we got in he drove us to the school. My nerves for the first day of freshmen year of high school started to come up. Angela and I made our way to the doors and we took a deep breath we both sighed we walked up to the front doors of the school. We looked up and saw how big the school was the campus was huge there was an old gym and new gym. The lunchroom was so nice it was big and we could even eat outside for lunch if we wanted to do that.

We all walked inside together we saw the mean girls Tanya, Kate, and Irina. I strongly disliked them so much those girls sure did know how to push my buttons. I was looking for something in my purse and ran into something or someone I fell on the ground. My new iPhone and one of my binders fell the person that I bumped into helped me a little his hand connected with mine. I felt little sparks go through my fingers and we both got back up when I looked him his hair was a dark brown color that had hints of bronze in it, his eyes were a beautiful bright blue color. His eyes connected with mine and he smiled at me. I looked at her and then at her clones she spoke.

"Wow Isabella good going on the first day of school klutz."

She laughed at me and stood there. The guy got up and looked at her he looked furious at Tanya. He looked at me and we had a silent conversation with our eyes. I told him with my eyes that he should talk to her.

I heard a wonderful voice come out of this guy's mouth. He was mad at her he turned to Tanya and said to her, "You have no right to call her that be nice and don't be such a brat to her."

Tanya looked at him and she looked stunned at his attitude towards her. She huffed and walked away from us. Her clones followed her away how could they like her she was so mean.

The guy said to me, "Hey are you okay Tanya is so mean and sometimes doesn't when to stop being mean to people."

"I am fine just wasn't paying attention. I am sorry about running into you and yeah she is mean sometimes. How do you know Tanya?

"Hey that is fine. Tanya and I used to be friends but when she started to get mean I didn't want to be friends with her anymore."

"I didn't catch your name what is it."

"Oh my name is Edward Cullen I am sophomore here."

I

I am the star quarterback of the football team here. As the star quarterback I am supposed to buy you dinner soon. I just wanted to ask this Friday night is the last Friday night I going to have off before football games start. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me Friday night."

I blushed and I moved a piece of my hair. My dad had so many rules about dating now since I am in high school. Some boys only wanted to get girls' virginity. Edward seemed like a nice boy but he could turn out to be the guy that breaks my heart. He still had one of my binders and he handed it to me his fingers touched my hand and those sparks were still there.

"Edward that is very nice of you but my dad has strict rules about who buys me dinner and who I date."

"I didn't catch your name what is it?"

"Isabella Swan I am a freshmen it's my first day here."

"Well Isabella can I walk you to class you look like you could use some help getting around the school."

"Edward let me go ask my friend something real quick."

"Okay."

I walked over to Angela.

"Hey Ang can that boy that I ran into walk me to class. I know that I promised you that I will walk with you to class."

"Isabella don't worry about it we have the last four periods together. You can walk with him he is very cute and he looks like the right guy for you."

"I know he is cute I hope that he is the right guy for me."

I walked back over to Edward and he gave me my stuff. He walked me to class we got there he looked at me.

"Oh this is my class too Mr. Ludwig is really cool actually just make sure you phone is on silent during the whole class period. Isabella you look like the type of girl that plays sports. I just wanted to know Isabella what kind sports are you into?"

"I do play sports I play volleyball, basketball, and soccer. I have been playing soccer the longest but volleyball came really easy to me. Basketball was a challenge for me but I like it. Edward you seem like the type of guy that play sports too."

"I play football as you already know I also play basketball and baseball. I have been playing football the longest started to play it when I was five actually. The sport that came naturally to me was basketball."

I turned my phone to silent and I was surprised that the teacher had me and Edward sitting next to each other. Mr. Ludwig went over the minor stuff in his class about eating and drinking in there. He asked to write a paragraph on what we did during summer break I wrote about how in June I spent most of my time at soccer camps, volleyball camps, and basketball training. Mr. Ludwig took them up and that paragraph was the first grade in that class that counted as a grade. After that he talked about what we would do in class tomorrow the bell rang and it was time for Biology.

Edward came over to me and walked me to my next class. Second period went by well and weight training at the end of the day was okay because we were just starting out in that class and that is when I realized it was time for tryouts for volleyball. Even though the gym was air conditioned I knew I would get hot I had to wear a cut-off shirt. I went down to the locker room and got changed into my bright pink spandex and my tie-dye cut off shirt. I got my socks, kneepads, and ankle braces on then I put on my shoes on. I walked out of the locker room and all the other girls were sitting down on the ground of the gym waiting for Coach to come out and tell what we were going to do. Angela and I were all sitting together. The Coaches came out and talked to all of the girls.

"Ladies welcome to volleyball tryouts and welcome to the freshmen that are trying out this year. Good luck to all of you we are going to start off with you all stretching and getting your muscles warmed up. You have five minutes to stretch out we will be going to the track outside for the two mile run."

All the girls got up and walked out to the track. Angela and I paced ourselves for the first four laps then started to really push it on the last four. We were the first ones to finish all the other girls finished too. We walked back into the gym and got a drink of water. All of the girls walked to the circle of the gym. We stood there the Coaches came and spoke,

"Alright ladies good job on the two mile run. We are now going to split you guys up into potential varsity players and junior varsity players. I going to post a list right now get paired up and start doing controlled passes to each other. Then move on to setting. Do twenty passes and thirty sets. Then come check the list."

Angela and I paired up and we did our passes then moved on to setting. We were the second group to finish. We walked over to the list and saw that we were both potential varsity players. We both walked to the varsity side of the gym and the varsity coach came over to us.

"Everyone here knows how to do a six-two right. Please raise your hand if you don't know how to do it."

No one raised their hand I was happy that everyone knew how to do it.

"Okay good everyone knows how to do it. First thing we will do hitting lines for twenty minutes then we will do serving thirty minutes by the end of the season everyone needs to be able to do a jump float serve.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – The Morning after Tryouts

In the morning I got up and checked my phone I saw that I had a text from Edward that said, _'Good morning Beautiful I hope you slept good I am going to bring you Starbucks and breakfast. I know that we aren't dating but please ask your parents if I can drive you to school this morning and home this afternoon. I want to talk to you before school starts and after our practices. At your callbacks do really good so you will make the varsity team. I can't wait till Friday night with you don't worry about paying for anything I will pay for dinner and the movie. Please give me your address so I know where you live.' _I couldn't believe this guy he was already being a really amazing guy besides my dad I knew he was going to buy me Starbucks and get breakfast.

I texted him back, _'I will ask my dad and mom thank you Edward for being the best guy ever to me. I am a girl you just met and you are doing stuff a boyfriend should do for his girl friend. My address is 7915 Malibu Lake Drive.'_

I sent that I went to the bathroom I did my normal routine but this morning I did something I hadn't done it a while I put just enough make up on to define my features in my face and chose to curl my hair. I chose today to wear the beautiful dress that my mom got me that was white and silky it had flowers and stuff on it. I got my gym bag together I choose today to bring my ankle braces to practice because today was the day we would mostly be hitting and blocking the most of the time of callbacks. I went downstairs my mom and dad were both at the table sitting down I came down and I put my stuff at the door. I got a glass of orange juice and sat it down at the table I ate my breakfast. My mom and dad looked at me and noticed that I was looked really pretty. I had to ask my dad and mom if Edward could come pick me up.

"Mom and dad can my friend Edward come and pick me up for school."

"Of course he can come and pick you up."

"Okay."

His text said, _'Hey Isabella it is no problem I know how to treat a girl because my dad and mom raised me to be the best gentlemen I could be. So did your parents say yes or no.'_

I texted him back quickly. I typed, _'They said yes. I can't wait to see you this morning.'_

He texted me back. _'I am almost there I got you a caramel Frappuccino with extra caramel and a Chicken Biscuit meal from Chick-fil-a. I will honk the horn when I get to your house.'_

My mom and dad went upstairs to get ready for work. I sat in the living room for about five minutes and then I heard his car horn. I got up and got my book bag, lunch box, and gym bag. I walked out of the house and went to his car. I could see right way that he was wearing dark wash jeans and a really nice black polo that looked good on him. He came to me he got my gym bag and lunch box he walked to his car and put the things on the back seat.

He opened the passenger side door for me and I got in he shut the door after making sure that I was buckled in. He went to his side and he reached to the backseat and he got my drink and my breakfast. He gave it to me he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. We made our way to the school. Edward was the right guy for me I just know it. He plugged in his iPhone and he played Cross the Line by Super chick I loved this song. We drove a little down the road and we were about ten minutes from the school when he turned down the music and stopped at a red light. He spoke to me with a voice that was amazing. He was the one for me I just knew it.

"Isabella I want to ask you something."

"Edward what is it?"

"Isabella I know you are just a freshmen but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go a friend to friend date with me Friday night at seven."

"Edward I really do like you and I could see myself falling for you after a couple of months of being friends."

"Isabella I can see the same thing happening to me."

We got to the school and he parked in his parking spot he turned off the car and he got out of the car he went to my side of the car and opened my door for me. He got my stuff and gave it to me he hugged me. Me and him stood by his car he had my hands in his he hugged me and he sighed. I guess I was the first real girl that he liked the way he held me was gentle yet relaxing. The warning bell for first period rang and we both walked to our first period Angela saw us and she smiled at me. The pact stated that we couldn't date upperclassmen it said nothing about tenth graders.

Tanya saw us and she gasped as we walked by her she look enraged at me because it was the second day of school and had the cutest boy as my friend. Edward walked me to class and we took our seat besides each other. Mr. Ludwig started talking about the normal history stuff he had us be in pairs he paired me up with Edward. We did our work and then the bell rang Edward went his own way after first period. Second period was long and drawn out biology was really boring.

The rest of the day passed with no problem when I got to seventh period I started to get nervous. Call backs were in about an hour's time and I didn't need to be nervous. The hour passed Edward met me upstairs before tryouts and he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Isabella, I will see you after your callbacks. Do well and kick some ace."

"Thank you, Edward. I will kick some butt."

He left me standing there he had to get to his football practice. I need to get downstairs and into the locker room to change. I went downstairs to the locker room and changed into my favorite pair of spandex and my club volleyball shirt. The club team was called Volleyball Club I played for Angela came in and came over to me we talked.

"Hey, Isabella how was your day?"

"It was good Edward kissed me on the forehead and he also hugged me. I can't believe he really likes me Angela and I like him too. I know it is only the second day of school but I feel like he is the one for me."

"Isabella he is gorgeous and he looks like the right guy for you. I just hope that he doesn't break your heart because if he did he would dead to me."

I laughed at that she sounded like my father. She got changed and we made our way to the gym and stretched out. We warmed up Angela and I were paired up to do jump serving to each other. Coach Vanderbilt looked at me when we were serving he noticed that I was doing really well. We stopped doing serving and moved on to hitting I did really well and then we moved on to blocking. Call backs passed very quickly Coach Vanderbilt and Coach Ashford had us sit down on the center circle in the gym.

"Ladies, we had a good two days of tryouts now here comes the hard part I have to put a limit of girls on each team. Junior varsity girls Coach Ashford will talk to you guys. I will talk to the varsity players. If you don't make the team there is always next year. So junior varsity people go with Coach Ashford and Varsity girls come with me."

We got up we went over to wall and we sat down. Coach Vanderbilt had a clipboard in his hands. He looked down on it he was probably looking at the notes he wrote down about us.

"Ladies, only eleven of you guys can make the team nine of you aren't going to be on it. I will post the list in a couple of minutes. Coach Ashford and I have to talk to each other. Talk among yourselves."

I started to get nervous because this was the hard part after ten minutes of waiting Coach Vanderbilt posted the varsity list. Angela and I looked on the list and right away we saw our names at the top of the list. We hugged each other I couldn't wait to tell Edward that I made the team. He would be so proud of me for making the varsity volleyball team as a freshman I was also hoping that I would letter this year.

"Congratulations to the ladies who made the team girls that didn't make the team you guys can go ahead and leave. Girls that have their names on the list we are going to have a team meeting tonight so go get showered up and then come back. You guys have twenty minutes to get done with the showers."

Angela and I got up and we went to the locker room we took our showers and got changed for the meeting with the coaches. We got our stuff together and we went back out the gym Coach Vanderbilt and Coach Ashford had papers all around them and staplers. The Varsity girls sat together and so did the junior varsity.

"Ladies, the packets you are about to receive have the tournaments schedule, the practice schedule, the plays you guys will be learning for the next two weeks. Also everything that the varsity will get will be paid by our sponsors so everyone's parents won't have to worry about paying anything. Varsity you guys your first tournament is this weekend here at the school. I need to see Isabella before she leave today. Everyone take the nets down and after that go home me and Coach Ashford have to talk to this girl. Senior girls on varsity there is a meeting for you guys next week. Regarding the issues with the uniforms from last year every girl on varsity will be picking their number for the season. We have chosen to go with the long sleeve jerseys for this year. We are also getting the pink out jerseys for October and the Dig Pink tournament we will have."

I got up and headed to Coach Vanderbilt's office they followed us back there we sat down. Coach Vanderbilt sat down at his desk and he h

"Isabella you have the talent to be the captain as a freshman. Coach Ashford and I have discussed that you might be our captain for Varsity. I wanted to know do you have weight training at the end of the day.

I spoke, "I would like number seven that is my club number. Yes I do at the end of the day. "

The number that I chose I had for the past couple of years.

Coach Vanderbilt said, "Alright that number is taken. Good on some days I want you to work on your serving Isabella your jump serve is good but we need it perfect."

I spoke, "Coach Vanderbilt I will do my best to get out of weight training some days to work on what I need to work on."

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket and I guess that was Edward asking where I was.

"You can go."

I walked out of his office. Angela looked at me and smiled she did like him her dad picked her up. I walked over to him with a smile on my face. He came over to me and gave me a hug he spun me around he let me down I giggled and blushed. I guess he knew that I made the team.

He spoke, "Isabella you made the team, right."

"Yes, I did Coach Vanderbilt said that I letter as freshmen if we worked hard during the season he has us both coming in early to do a workout. I have to be at the school at five-thirty."

"I am so happy for you when is your first game?"

"The team has our first tournament this weekend at Maxwell Coach Vanderbilt wants us to win against them. Edward let's go please. Do you have plans this weekend because I would really like it if you could come to the tournament?"

"Yeah get in. I will come to support you and the other girls."

I got in to his car he walked to the driver side and got in. He shut his door and turned the car on pulled out the parking lot. He drove fast but not too fast he turned the radio on to one of the good stations that was on it. The song Hall of Fame by The Script was playing.

He drove to my neighborhood and he came to my house and turned into the drive way. He parked his car and got out he got my stuff; I got out of the car and made my way up to the front door. Edward walked with up to the front he gave me my stuff he kissed me on the forehead and he hugged me. He held me for a minute and then he let me go.

"I will text you later Isabella oh and I have questions to ask you tomorrow morning I hope you don't mind me pick you up tomorrow morning at five fifteen."

"Edward you don't have to that for me I can get my dad or mom to do it."

"I want to do it for you Isabella."

"Okay, I should go inside now."

"I will see you in the morning."

"Yes, you will."

I walked inside the house I saw my mom and dad at the table eating dinner. I walked over to the table and sat down. I started to eat dinner when my dad spoke.

"So baby girl how was your day that boy Edward looks like he likes me a lot. He picked you and drove you home he is a sweet guy for doing for you."

I blushed.

"He does like me he asked me to go to the welcome back dance which is in a month. Today was okay I am tired I think I am going to go upstairs and do my homework. I have early practice tomorrow morning and I also have afternoon practice Edward is picking me up in the morning and taking me home in the afternoon."

My mom looked at me she gave me the look that said, _'We need to talk about this and soon'_. Ugh she was going to ask me a bunch of questions. I got my book bag and my gym bag I headed upstairs to my room. I got upstairs and went to my room I got my binders out of my bag. I was swamped with home work for math, language arts, science, and of course history. I looked at my phone saw that it was almost eight if I was going to get all of this done before ten pm I needed to get started right away. Math homework was easy I was good at math science was okay, history was boring copying vocabulary words down. Language arts we were already reading a book I guess that is why they call it advance language arts. I finished my homework around nine fifteen. I got dress for bed I went and got my journal and wrote what happened today in it. I texted Edward,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – Church and the Practice Date with Edward

When I woke up in the morning it was five-fifteen I got ready for the early workout that I had to endure.

Edward texted me, _'Hey I will be at your house soon please be ready to go when I get there.'_

I texted back, _'I will be ready I am so tired but ready for this morning practice.' _

I got changed into my spandex and a shirt from a tournament from my club season. I got my book bag, gym bag I went down stairs to the kitchen and my dad was up he had the coffee made I needed some this morning. I got a travel coffee cup out of the cupboard and pour the hot liquid that would keep me awake during the day. I ate an easy breakfast I didn't want to throw up at the workout this morning. My dad came into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table

My dad spoke, "I guess Edward is coming to pick you up this morning and I guess you really like this boy."

"Dad I really do like him he is the sweetest guy besides you Daddy. When I see him my heart beats faster and he looks at me like I am the girl for him. This is the first guy that actually has taken interest in me."

"He is very nice for picking you up and driving you home. Baby girl you are a freshmen in high school and I don't want you to rush this with him. Remember my rules that I have for any guy that wants to be with you he has to be Christian, he has a stable relationship with God, his parents have to be nice, and he has to be a nice guy he has to treat you right."

"Yes Dad I understand your rules Edward is going to be here any minute now."

"You guys are still on for you guys date Friday night right."

"Yeah we are Edward wants to take me to dinner and a movie."

"Isabella that is a basic first day I hope he makes it amazing for you."

"Dad he will."

I hugged my dad I walked over to the window in the living room and waited for Edward's car to pull up. I got my book bag and other things ready. I heard a car horn honk and I said goodbye to my dad and then went to Edward's car and got in. He drove to the school he parked his car and walked over to the weight room to work out. I went into the gym and the net was up already I look at my phone and groaned I was late. I jogged down to the floor and Coach Vanderbilt looked mad at me for being late.

"Isabella your late you run twenty five laps around the gym then come to me. We will get started after that. Stretch out good then start your run I am going to look over the practice plans for this morning and this afternoon you have twenty minutes to get this mile over with."

I did my usually warm up and then started my mile run we got done ten minutes. Coach Vanderbilt came back and had us warm up our arms with throw the ball on the ground and other things. Coach Vanderbilt was watching me. Coach Vanderbilt came over to with the basket of balls and he had me serve regular serves and then he made me do jump serves that were actually good after we did our skills stuff. Coach Vanderbilt had me working on my outside hitting.

The practice passed fast and Coach Vanderbilt told us to take showers and get ready for the day. I headed to the locker room and I checked my phone Edward had texted me, _'Isabella I am going to get breakfast for you; you need your energy for the day I will meet you in first period with the food.' _

I smiled down at my phone I headed to the shower and took a hot shower and after I took it I made sure that I didn't smell like sweat. I got dress in jeans, my club shirt and the jacket from the season I was wearing my Nike slip ons from club season. I walked to my first period which was

I looked behind me and he had Starbucks yet again. He was truly the best guy out there for me. He hugged me some of his football friends walked by us. One of his friends came over to us Edward did a hand shake with him. His friend looked me Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Isabella this is Keith White he is the kicker for the football team."

Keith looked at me and we shook hands. Keith looked at me and then he looked back at Edward.

"Edward you told me at practice that you meet a girl but you didn't tell me how beautiful she was."

Edward spoke, "Yeah I forgot to tell you that she was beautiful and she is my friend."

I blushed. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the classroom. Mr. Ludwig wanted to check if we already did the vocabulary homework from last night. She walked around the room and checked every ones paper. She started the notes for the day and I copied them down. I ate the food that Edward got me from Starbucks. I need the coffee that he got me because I knew that I will need it. I drank the coffee and started to feel better.

During the end of class Edward passed me a note that said, _'Sorry for Keith he has been bugging me to have a girlfriend since the ninth grade.'_ I wrote down, _'Edward it is fine Keith seems like a nice guy.' _I passed it back to him. He wrote down _'He is nice but sometimes he can be a real jerk sometimes._' He passed it back to me the note said, _'We need to pay attention the teacher is looking at us.'_ I passed that to him and he wadded it up and continued to take notes. The bell rang I got my stuff together and walked out into the hall. I walked to my second period class which was Biology that class passed with no problem. After that class the day passed with no problems. Edward met up with me before I had to go to practice. He smiled at me he came up to me and he hugged me I hugged him back. He looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Isabella I will see you after practice at my car."

"Edward I will see you too. Edward I have church tonight do you want to come with me."

"Of course I would love to come to church with you. I should be getting out of practice early."

We walked our separate ways I sighed he was too good for me. I walked down to the gym locker room and got changed. Coach Vanderbilt and Coach Ashford had papers in their hands. The team got dress for practice we went out onto the court. Coach Vanderbilt sat us down and he passed out the sheet that had the stuff we were going to order for the season.

"Ladies that are on varsity are coming with me so that we can watch a game for last year. JV you guys have practice from four to five thirty some of you guys have church and I will let you guys get out early some goes for Varsity we are just watching games from last season."

I was happy that we were going to get out of practice early Edward got out early of his practice. We went to the health room and coach put in the footage into the DVD player it played. The areas that the varsity team that the team was bad at was serving and sometimes playing defense they were good. We watched the video footage to five-fifteen. Coach Vanderbilt stopped the video and he handed out the sheets that had the stuff that we were going to get for the season. I wrote down my size for the jerseys, shoes, active ankles, my sock size, t-shirt size, my sweat size I finished writing those things down. Coach had another paper with him that was the player contract I read over it and signed it. Coach Vanderbilt took those two papers up.

"Ladies we should get everything by Friday morning. Friday practice is still on we will have team bonding next weekend. You guys are dismissed Isabella no early practice tomorrow. We will vote team captains tomorrow at practice."

I sighed no early practice tomorrow morning I got my stuff together and made my way to Edward's car. I stood by it and I saw Edward walked to me he smiled at me. He looked like he had an early practice today. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket that looked good on him. He unlocked his car he got in and so did I. Church didn't start till six-thirty I didn't want to be early this time.

"Edward can we go get something to eat."

"Yeah we can it will be our first practice date."

"Yeah it will."

He turned on his car and drove to Wendy's he order for us two frosty, French fries, and chicken nuggets. We both got drinks and we sat outside to enjoy the food it was six and we needed to get to the church. Edward drove to the church and parked I saw Natalie walking up to the youth room and go in. Edward got out of the car and walked over the passenger side and opened the door for me we made our way to the youth room we went in. Mike my youth pastor noticed me he came over to me and hugged me.

"Isabella I am so glad you made it tonight Jacob is in prayer room praying he has missed you since you have been busy. Who is this young man?"

"Mike this is Edward Brooks he is a friend of mine."

"The Edward Brooks star quarterback of the Panthers you guys almost made it to the state playoffs last year."

Edward spoke, "Yes Sir the very same. Yeah last year season wasn't that great. That last game I wasn't feeling it and I let my team down by not playing good. The team we played was just better than us we will be better this year."

Mike shook his hand I made my way to the prayer room and saw Jacob he saw me he got up he walked over to me and gave me a hug. He let me go and looked at me.

"Isabella it has been a while since I have seen you. I am doing worship tonight and I could use your singing voice."

"Jacob I haven't practice yet. It has been awhile since I have worship on a Wednesday night."

"Mike should have the group play a game to seven-fifteen and the he will have them come back up. That is plenty of time for you to practice and get ready for worship."

"Jacob I met someone at school and he is here tonight I need to go back to him."

"Oh okay. Give me five minutes and I should be good."

"Okay."

I walked back to the room and in five minutes Mike came to the youth room and stood on the stage. Jacob was in the back of the room I sat down beside Edward our hands were interlock in each other's. Jacob noticed this I could see that he seemed a little jealous.

"Settle down. I am very happy to announce that Isabella Wright is joining us tonight. I hope she will sing for us since it has been two weeks. Jacob and Isabella need to practice their songs for worship tonight. Go to gym we will be back here at seven-fifteen."

The rest of the group went down to the gym to play a game. Jacob got his guitar and we practice three songs that were fun songs then we sang the serious ones. We sounded good and we prayed the group came back and we got ready to sing. Jacob spoke into the microphone.

"Guys we will be singing three fun songs and five serious songs. Mike will come up here and present the message for tonight."

Jacob started Go by Hill song United played Here For You by Chris Tomlin and played Set free. He spoke into the microphone.

"Guys time to get serious you can come up to the altar to pray if you guys want to."

I was going to sing the first couple of verses of the song set a Fire by Will Regan. Jacob was going to follow me singing.

_No place I rather be _

_ No place I rather be_

_ No place I rather be _

_ Then here in your love_

Jacob and I sang the rest of the songs and we closed out the worship praying. Mike came up and presented the message that went straight to my heart. Edward sat beside me and we had. Natalie came up to me after the service and she hugged me I hugged her back.

"Isabella you sounded wonderful tonight."

"Thank you Natalie for that I will see you tomorrow morning."

Edward and I walked out to his car and we drove to my house we sat out in the car for a while just silence. I guessed that Edward was still going over the message in his head. Tonight's message was very powerful it hit me and Edward hard. He talked about finding your soul mates and how love matters in a relationship. I felt like God was really speaking to me during the message because I felt a feeling inside of me. Edward turned me and he spoke.

"Isabella did you feel like that message was for us and about how we are almost perfect for each other. That guy Jacob seems to like you a lot."

"Yes Edward I did feel that way. I have to ask you something would you care if I wore sweats tomorrow for school. I feel like not dressing up I will dress nice for Friday night. No"

"Isabella you in sweatpants, a jacket, and slip ons will look beautiful on you."

"Thanks Edward I will see you tomorrow do you want to drive me tomorrow morning I don't have early practice."

"Of course I will drive you. I will text you before I go to bed."

"Okay goodnight Edward I will see you tomorrow."

I got out and walked up the front door. I waited for Edward to drive off I sighed. He was truly charming and he was so sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – Thursday

I made my inside the house mom and dad were in the living room watching TV they were cuddling and they had their hands intertwine. I sighed I wanted my relationship with Edward to look like that. Mom spoke first. She got up and came over to me.

"Isabella can we go to your room and talk please."

"Yes mom."

I walked upstairs and my mom followed me she came into my room and sat on the couch that was in there.

"Isabella this boy Edward is he a good guy. It seems like you want to pursue a relationship with him."

"Yeah mom he took me to church and he likes me."

"Isabella please look at me."

I looked at my mom. She can over to me and she had her hand on my shoulder she looked at me with concern in her eyes. She needed to know that this boy wasn't a bad guy he was so sweet to me.

"I love you sweet girl I don't want to see you get your hopes up and get your heart broken."

"Mom he won't hurt me I know he won't. For the past two days he has brought me Starbucks and breakfast. Mom he was raised right and he knows that dad will hurt him if he break my heart.

"That's good Isabella honey you just started high school and you don't need to rush into a relationship with this boy. I want to have a great freshmen year and I don't want you to have to face maybe getting your heart broken by this boy."

"I love you mom."

"Sweet girl make sure you do your homework and go to bed before eleven."

"I will mom."

She got up from the bed she came over to me and hugged me she kissed my cheek. She walked out of the room I got my clothes laid out for tomorrow club volleyball shirt and club sweats. I heard on my phone ping and that was Edward. I went over to it his message said, 'I want to see you so much right now. I miss you already.' I texted back _'I want to see you too and I miss you too.'_ Edward was the best guy ever I could feel myself actually falling in love with him. He texted me back, _'I wish I could sneak out and see you.'_ I texted him back_, 'I know I wish you could too.'_ I got my binders from my backpack I did my science math, social studies, and English homework by the time I was done it was ten. I needed to get to bed I texted him, '_I am in bed wishing that you were here with me.'_ He texted back, _'Same I will see you tomorrow morning Beautiful.' _ I texted back, '_I am going to bed just finished the homework from today.'_ He texted me back, _'I am going bed too. Good night Beautiful._' I fell asleep to that text message.

When I woke up in the morning I felt good I went to my bathroom and took a shower and got ready for the day. I got dress for the day and went to check my phone I had a text message from Edward. The text read, '_Hey beautiful I can't wait to see you this morning.' _

I texted him back, _'I can't wait to see you.'_

I went downstairs and into the kitchen my mom and dad were at the kitchen table. I went to the coffee maker and poured my coffee into the travel mug I had I added my favorite creamer to the coffee I mixed it up. I heard Edward car pull up I texted Edward _'Edward hold on.'_ I put the top on I got my stuff and walked outside. Edward was by his car he was wearing a leather jacket, with a black polo, and dark wash jeans. I walked over to him and hugged him he hugged me back and he sighed. I felt so happy with him being here with me he was amazing. I couldn't believe that I deserved this good fortune of having him. I missed him so much I wish that he and I could spend one night together. I wish that we could just be able to cuddle on my bed.

"I missed you so much last night."

"I did too let's go."

He opened my door and I got in he closed my door. He got in and drove to the school we got out. Thursday passed with no problem and volleyball practice was insane. Coach was making us to do the same play for at least an hour and then we worked on serving receive.

After practice I got changed into my sweats and texted Edward, _'I need to talk you.'_ I got myself together and walked to the senior parking lot.

I heard my phone go off and saw that it was Edward. _'Hey Isabella what's wrong? My practice is running a little late please go wait by my car_.'

I texted him back, _'Okay.'_

I walked to his car and stood by it. I looked through my purse and found my headphones I plugged them into my phone and played the new Westbrook Swift album. Ten minutes later Edward came to his car with his stuff he went to the trunk. He put his stuff in the trunk

"Hey."

"Hi."

He came over to me and hugged me. He opened to the door and I sat down in it. He sat down in the driver sit he turned his car on. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove me home. He got to my house he didn't say a word to me after that.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Isabella, Coach Kirkland is pushing me so hard right now. I am sorry that I didn't talk to you on the way here."

"I don't know how that feels yet but in the next couple weeks I will feel that soon. "

"I have a big game next week against Maxwell; coach has me throwing really hard passes everyday for the next week. I can't till tomorrow night for our date the movie we are going to see is really good. I made reservations for us at an amazing restaurant. To finish it off we are going to go for frozen yogurt."

"Edward that sounds wonderful for a first date. My mom told me last night that we should just be friends for right now. The volleyball season starts Saturday and I feel like we are moving too fast. I need to get to know you first before I can even thinking about being with someone. I really need to focus on school and volleyball. We can still go out tomorrow night if you want."

"You are right we were rushing into this. I agree that we are moving too fast and I would love to get to know you before we become much than friends. No kissing right now I want to give this relationship time to grow."

"Edward I am going to go inside now. I can't wait for tomorrow night. I agree with you no kissing seems like a good thing to do. Edward God should be the center of our relationship."

"Okay do you want me to come pick you up tomorrow morning? I agree with you God should be the center of our relationship. Next Friday is the first game of the season do you want to wear my jersey. The football team always has a girl were the guys jersey."

"Yeah, you can come and pick me up. I would love to wear your jersey."

"Okay I need to get home now."

"Okay goodbye Edward. See you tomorrow morning."

I got out of the car and walked inside my mom and dad were both in the kitchen. They were getting dinner together my dad walked to where I was.

"Hi baby girl dinner is almost ready. Coach Vanderbilt called me yesterday he told me that you have been doing so good the past couple of days. He wants you to know he has you starting on Saturday for most of the games."

"Oh wow he called you guys already he has been really nice the pass couple of days I feel tomorrows practice is going to be really hard for us."

My dad and I walked into the kitchen and dad sat at the table. My mom was making us dinner it smelled so good after having practice till seven pm. I went over to her and jumped up on the counter.

My mom saw me and asked me,

"Hey Isabella can you set the table for me."

"Yes mom I will do it how was your day."

I got up I went to the cupboard I got the plates, cups, forks, knife, and napkins. I set the table and mom brought over to the table shrimp stir fry and rice. We got our food on our plates and we prayed and then started to eat dinner. My dad looked at me.

He asked me, "So how was your day Isabella."

"It was good Edward is really understanding about how we are moving too fast for right now. He agreed with me that we are still on for tomorrow night. "

"That's good. Are you guys doing anything besides the usually movie and dinner date thing."

"Well Edward is going to take me to a really good restaurant that he got reservations for it. I don't know what movie we are going to go see but I hope it's good. He is going to take us to get frozen yogurt and then we will come back here. I should be back before ten-thirty."

"Isabella okay ten-thirty is a good time when you get back home I want you to change and go to bed."  
"Okay I will I should get my all of my volleyball stuff tomorrow morning Coach Vanderbilt wants the team to come to an early morning practice tomorrow morning. Edward is coming and picking me up. We are getting our volleyball stuff for the season and uniforms tomorrow morning."

I finished dinner and got up washed my dishes. I got my school stuff and walked up to my room I took a shower. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I got my volleyball stuff ready for tomorrow. I heard my phone go off I went over to it and saw that I had a text from Coach Vanderbilt

'_Ladies tomorrow morning please be at the school at five-fifteen for practice we should have our jerseys and other things ready. Bring you A-game we will have a scrimmage varsity vs. junior varsity. Also we will find out who our captains are going to be tomorrow morning. We will have a quick afternoon practice tomorrow to make sure that varsity knows the plays for the tournament.' _

I needed to repack my gym bag I went over to my dresser I got another pair of spandex out and another shirt out. I went over to my closet and looked through it. I found what I was going to wear tomorrow night for our date with each other. I packed that into my bag. I heard Edward's ringtone go off he was calling me I answer it.

"Hey Edward what's up."

"Hey what is your favorite kind of chocolate and flowers?"

"I like pink roses and Swiss milk chocolate. Edward, why are you asking that?"

"Thanks what time is your practice tomorrow? Oh nothing it's a surprise for tomorrow night."

"Coach said to be at the school at five-fifteen am for morning practice then he said that after school we will have a quick practice. Edward I honestly can't wait for our date. I need to get started on my homework we both have an essay due about the reason why we should conserve water."

"So I need to pick you around five o'clock tomorrow morning. I am thinking of staying at school and taking a shower there I will get ready at the school. Oh yeah I need to do that essay done too."

"I am planning on staying after practice and getting ready for our date. I am going to have my dad pick me up from the school. "

"Okay. I understand. I will see you tomorrow morning Isabella."

I hung up the phone and got dress for bed. I made sure that I had the stuff that I was going to wear tomorrow to practice in the morning. I got into bed and texted Angela 'Girl I am so excited for my date with Edward tomorrow night.' I turned off my side table lamp and cuddle up to the body pillow I had. My mom and dad had a rule about me having a boy in my room. He can't sleep on the bed with me and he had to sleep on the couch in my room that had a pull out bed in it. The boy had to have permission from my dad and their parents. I was hoping that we would be able to do that in a couple of months when my dad could trust him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 – The First Date

The next thing I knew my alarm was going off it was four o'clock I groaned and got up I went to my bathroom. I got myself dress and I got my phone and other things together. I went downstairs I made the coffee for my mom and dad. I got my cup that I used for coffee during the summer. I poured a cup of coffee and drank it. I looked at the time and it was four-fifteen I had enough time to do a Bible study.

I went to my purse and got my Bible out and went to the kitchen table I got my phone and turned the Christian music that was on my phone on. I put my earphones in I turned on Elevation Worship and listened to them. I got my highlighter out and I turned to the book that I was studying. I read some verses and did a bible study. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost time for me to leave for morning practice.

I heard my phone buzzed it was Edward.

'_Hey I will be at your house soon.'_

'_Okay."_

I finished my bible study and got my stuff together and walked outside. It was going to be really nice today Edward pulled up in my driveway and I walked to his car I got in. When I got in the car I looked at him he looked so cute. He was wearing jeans with a nice blue polo and nice shoes to go with it.

"Hey."

"Hi I got you something."

Edward pulled out the flowers that were in a vase and my favorite chocolate brand. I gasped and blushed he was too good to me sometimes. I reached over and hugged him he hugged me back.

"Thank you so much Edward that really sweet of you."

"Isabella your welcome I wanted to give those because I really do like you. Like I said before I really do like you and want a relationship with you."

"Edward you sure do know how to make a girl blush."

"That's my job Isabella."

I laughed He put the car into drive and drove out of my neighborhood. He drove to the school and parked. I got my things together and got out of Edward's and went inside the school. I went to the gym and went to the locker room Coach Vanderbilt saw me through his office window he smiled at me. I went into the locker room and my girls saw me. They came over to me she noticed that I was happy about the date with Edward tonight. They all looked at me and Angela was the first person to speak.

"Hey girlie, are you excited about tonight?"

"I am very excited about tonight, Ang."

"Where is he taking you?"

"He is taking me to a fancy French place called Au Poivre."

"Wow French food that is so romantic."

"Yeah I know."

We got the rest of our volleyball stuff on and made our ways out to the gym. There were tons of boxes everywhere. Coach Vanderbilt look at us he had a clipboard in his hands. I looked over are the jersey Coach order the teams pink out jerseys and our regular jerseys that were black, red, and white. The back of the jerseys had our last names on it. Coach Vanderbilt came over to us he had the results of who was going to be the team captains.

"Ladies sit down and we will get started on who are our team captain this year. First of all I want you girls to know that the person that is the captain is really good player. Second of all tomorrows tournament is very important it will tell Maxwell High School who is going to be good and bad this season. I am going to tell you guys who the captain is for this season. For varsity this was a hard decision but this person came into tryouts and brought her A-game. The girl who is going to be head captain is Isabella Wright I know what you guys are thinking how does a freshmen get the captains position she worked very hard at tryouts and she played club power volleyball since she was twelve years old. Isabella please come up here and join us up here."

I got out and stood beside Coach Vanderbilt I smiled at Angela and my girls they smiled back I couldn't wait to tell Edward that I got the captains position.

"Isabella please come to my office so we can talk."

I walk to his office and I sat on one of the chairs he sat behind his desk. He spoke,

"Isabella as volleyball captain there are a few rules number one being early and staying late, number two respecting everyone on the team, and number three have fun. We need help getting everything out of the boxes and making sure that everyone gets the right stuff. Go set up the nets and get the balls out. We are done here I hope that we have a good practice this morning. Isabella please have the junior varsity and varsity stretch out for practice. I will have the captain contract by the afternoon."

I got up and walked to the gym. We went to the back of the gym and got the poles and everything that we needed for practice. We set the nets up Coach Vanderbilt gave a look that said hurry up and set the net up.

"Coach do you want one net up or two?"

"Just one."

"Okay ladies please come help us after we get this set up we need stretch and then the varsity will warm up then we will start the game."

The team stretched out and we did our warm up run we ran five laps then came back to court. Me and Angela paired up and did the usual ball warm ups then we started to pepper back and forth. Coach blew his whistle and we decided who would be our starters for the game. Me and Angela were obvious two of the starters. We would serve first I was the first one to serve. Once the junior varsity got everything figured out it was time to start the game.

Coach Vanderbilt threw me a ball I caught it. I walked over to behind the end line I hit the ball a couple of time on the ground then I took the ball I threw it in to the air I jumped up and hit the ball over the net. I ran into my position the other team didn't get the ball my team did the thing we did for getting an ace.

The junior varsity did okay but the varsity won. After the game Coach had me and Angela help hand out everything that we needed for the season. I got my stuff and made my way to the locker room. I had at least seven kills during that game I also had three aces. I went to my locker I put everything in it. I got my shower stuff together and took the shower. I got out I dried my hair and straightened it. I got on my outfit I would wear for the day.

I heard my phone go off I saw that it was Edward, _'Hey I got you a surprise come to my car before first period please.' _

I got my book bag and went to his car. I saw him holding a Starbucks drink and breakfast for me. I hugged him and he hugged me back he sighed. I pulled away and we walked to our first period we weren't holding hands. I was glad that he wasn't going to rush us going into a relationship of being boyfriend and girlfriend.

I went to my sit and sat down Edward sat by me. The teacher told us to get our essays that we did during the week about any topic that related to school and sports. I wrote about how much being a scholar athlete meant to me. Edward wrote about how hard being a high school quarterback was. The rest of the day passed fast.

After seventh period I got a text of Coach, _'Ladies change of plans there is no practice after school so be at the school tomorrow at six. Make sure to wear your uniform under your sweats. Bring your A-game tomorrow. To remind you guys the tournament is only one day but it could go all day Saturday. So bring both jerseys and make sure to wear your hair up. Our first game is at eight-thirty am. We will have six games tomorrow the all of the matches will be two sets. We will have a table for food I sent out an email to the varsity team parents. Please drink lots of water or powerade before tomorrow. We will be doing team pictures next week.'_

I quickly texted Edward and told him that I didn't have practice. He texted back and told me that he could take me home because he didn't have practice either. I quickly made a trip to the locker room and got all the stuff I needed for tomorrow. I went up the stairs I went to Edward's car and waited beside it. Edward came out and he popped the trunk I put all of my stuff in it. I got into his car and he drove me home. My mom and dad texted me and told me that they would be home when I get home. When we got to my house I saw that my mom and dad were home. He stopped the car and I turned to him.

"Edward would you want to meet my parents they are home?"

"Of course I would love to meet your parents. I already meet your dad a couple of days ago."

We both got out Edward helped me with getting all of my stuff out we walked to the front door I opened the door and Edward put my stuff down. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost four. I needed to start getting ready. We walked into the living room and saw that my mom and dad were sitting on the couch.

"Mom, dad I am home."

My mom and dad got up and they both walked over to us. My dad was staring at Edward my mom looked at me and smiled.

"Mom, dad this is Edward Brooks the guy that has been so sweet this week."

My mom stuck her hand out and Edward shook it. My dad spoke,

"Hello Edward it's good to see you again I hope that you have been good to her."

Edward looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Wright I enjoyed the pass couple of days getting to know your daughter. She is amazing."

"So I guess that the date is still on."

"It is Mr. Wright I am taking her to a fancy restaurant for dinner, then we are going to a movie, after the movie we will be getting frozen yogurt. I promise to have her home by ten. I am coming over at six to pick her up we have seven o'clock dinner reservation then we going to see a comedy. Then we will be going to get frozen yogurt. I should have her home by ten-thirty."

My dad looked at me and he had the look in his eyes that he was going to leave us alone. He walked away from us.

"Okay then. Isabella you need to get ready."

Edward spoke, "He is right you should be getting ready. I will see you tonight and please wear something cute for me."

"Okay Edward I will see you later. Will you please wear something pretty for me?"

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hugged me quickly he turned away and walked out the door. I sighed in contentment and walked up the stairs I walked to my room. I closed my door I walked to my desk and got my computer I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door to the bathroom I went to the shower and turned on the water. I open my laptop I went to my ITunes and went to my Taylor Swift playlist and played the new Taylor Swift's album _Red_. I got into the shower and washed my hair. I used my favorite body wash I shaved my legs I turned off the water and got I dried off. I used my favorite lotion and rubbed it in. I looked at my computer and saw the time was four thirty-five.

I got my hair drier out and blow dried my hair once it was dried I unplugged the drier. I put the hair drier up I got my really nice hair straighter out I straighten my hair till it was pin straight. I went to my room and went to gym bag I got the dress out of it. I went to my dresser and got on my strapless bra that was gray and my hot pink panties. I got the dress on and went to my jewelry I got on my new necklace that my dad got for me I got on my earrings.

I went my bathroom and curled my hair I was lucky having hair that kept the curls I made with the wand. I looked at the computer I saw that it was five fifteen. I brushed my teeth and did my make up nicely. I unplugged the wand. I turned off the light that was in my bathroom. I turned off the music that was playing I looked at myself in the mirror that was on top of my dresser. I looked really good I hoped that Edward likes this. I texted Angela and sent her a picture of me.

She text me back, _'You so look gorgeous he is going to love this.'_

I texted her back saying, _'Thanks girlie I will see you tomorrow at the school for the tournament.'_

I got my clutch bag, my phone, and walked downstairs. I went to the living room my mom and dad saw me.

My mom spoke, "Isabella you look gorgeous. I hope that you guys have fun on your date."

My dad spoke, "You look beautiful baby girl. Go have fun with him but be safe please."

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I will be safe and we will have fun he is going to be here soon."

I heard the doorbell ring I went to the door and there he was looking handsome as always. He was holding a thing of flowers I smiled at him. He handed me the flowers and smiled at me. I went the living room and put them down I walked back to Edward.

He spoke, "Isabella you look lovely let's go."

"Okay bye mom and dad see you later."

I closed the door and walked to his car he had the door already open I got in. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side he got in. He drove for about fifteen minutes before we got to the restaurant. The restaurant looked very elegant. The valet came over to the door and opened it. Edward got out and walked over to me. We into the restaurant Edward walked over to me and he took my hand he held it. We walked into the restaurant and we went over to the hostess area.

The hostess looked at us and then at me.

"What is the name under?"

"Brooks."

"Okay let me check to make sure you guys have reservations."

She looked down at the computer and smiled at us.

"Alright follow me to your table and your waitress will be there shortly."

She grabbed two menus and walked us to our table. Edward went over to my chair and pulled it out for me I sat down. Edward went to his chair and sat down. The waitress sat down the menus in front of us and I looked at the drinks.

"What would you guys like to drink and appetizers?"

I spoke up, "A virgin strawberry daiquiri."

She looked at Edward.

"I will have the sweet tea with a lemon wedge we will have the spinach and artichoke dip and the bread with the sweet butter."

She wrote it down.

"Okay I will have your drinks and your appetizers to you shortly."

"Okay."

She walked away and I looked at Edward. He looked at me and his eyes were dazzling me. He had the smirk on his face. I smiled back at him

"Isabella you look like you are enjoying this date with me."

"Edward this is wonderful tonight was good night for us to go out."

"You deserve to have dinner with a guy. Isabella this night was perfect because I didn't have a game tonight"

"You are wonderful Edward this night is good so far. So what is your favorite movie and color?"

The waitress came over and she sat the drinks down. She also put the food down. Edward looked at her and said.

"Thank you."

She walked away and he spoke to me. I took a sip of my drink and I looked at him.

"I like the color of your eyes and the movie. So what is your favorite holiday and season?"

"I love Christmas time and winter time. For winter break this year we are going to New York City."

"I love that time of the year too. Wow New York City I would love to go with you guys there."

"I think I will ask my father if you can come with us this year."

"That would be great if you asked him that."

We had some of the food and then the waitress came back.

"What would guys like to have?"

"I will have the bacon wrapped filet, the loaded baked potato, and the seasoned veggies. I will have the house salad with Italian dressing."

Edward spoke, "I will have the rib eye steak, baked potato. I will have the house salad with ranch dressing."

"Okay I will be back with that."

She walked off again I slipped some of my drink and ate some more of the food. I looked up at Edward he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Edward besides play three sports what do you do for fun?"

"Well I play the guitar and sometimes make up songs."

"I do the same thing at home I have a whole notebook with songs that I have wrote over the past couple of years."

"So Isabella the welcome back dance is coming up in a month and I was wondering if you would want to go with me. Maybe some time I could help you write a song."

"Edward I would love to go with you. You helping me write a song would be awesome."

"Okay."

The waitress came over to us with our salads and sat them down. I took my fork and ate some of the salad Edward did the same thing. He looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"So are you excited about tomorrow your first high school volleyball competition?"

"I am very excited about tomorrow but I am a little nervous. I have been to volleyball tournaments before when I played club power volleyball."

"When you played club volleyball did you guys go to nationals?"

"We did a couple of times but we would get to the end of the tournament we would just fall apart because we were exhausted."

"I hope that when you play club this year that you guys will go to nationals and win your age group. I hope tomorrow during the tournament tomorrow you guy will win the whole thing."

"I hope so too the girls on varsity are really good I was so blessed to make varsity God sure does have reason for everything."

I looked up and saw that our food was coming to us. The waitress came to our table with the food that we order she sat it down and walked away. I was glad she wasn't flirting with Edward because I would not be happy if she was flirting with him.

"Maxwell always has good sport teams. Isabella you will do fine tomorrow just remember your playing for God."

"I know I am just nervous to play tomorrow. Are you coming to see me play tomorrow? Edward it mean so much if you came."

"Of course I will come see you play what time do you play tomorrow morning?"

"We are leaving tomorrow morning at six-thirty our first game is at eight-thirty."

"Okay I might bring some of the football players with me to support you guys when you ladies play. What number are you?"

"I am number seven I will be the hitter that hits on every position on the front row."

"Okay I will look for you tomorrow at the game. How many games do you think you guys will play?"

"It depends Coach said that we might be there all day. We have a good chance of going all the way to the finals of the tournament."

We ate the rest of the food and Edward paid for dinner. We walked out of the restaurant and the valet brought Edward's car around. Edward opened my door and got into the car. He went over to the driver's side and got in. Edward turned the car on and he drove to the movie theater. He parked he got out he walked over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I got out and he took my hand in his He was being so sweet to me. I couldn't believe that this was our first date together and it was already going the way I wanted it to go.

Edward spoke, "What movie do you want to see?"

"There was a romance movie I really wanted to see. It was called, 'Love till the End' it's about a boy and a girl that fall in love with each other I think it came out last Friday before school started."

"Okay. Do you know how long the movie is?"

I said to Edward, "It is about an hour and twenty minutes. It's only eight we have enough time to watch it and get frozen yogurt afterwards."

We waited for our turn getting tickets for the movie Edward paid for the tickets we walked over to the concession stand.

"Isabella what do you want to drink and do you want any candy or popcorn?"

"I want popcorn and candy and a medium drink."

We got our popcorn, our drinks, and the candy we wanted. Edward carried the popcorn and the drink. We walked to the theater that the movie was playing in. We found our seats and sat down. The previews before the movie were good there were some really good movies coming out soon. The previews ended on the movie came on Edward put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

We ate the popcorn and drank some of the drink. I opened the candy we had and I ate some it. The movie ended after an hour we got up and we threw away our trash. We walked out to his black truck and got in it. He drove to the frozen yogurt place and got our frozen yogurt we ate it. I looked at my phone and saw that it was nine forty.

"Edward we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"It is twenty minutes till ten and it takes at least fifteen minutes to get my house. We need to leave like now my dad is going to kill me if I am late."

"Okay Isabella we will leave now."

We finished our frozen yogurt we went to the car we got in and Edward drove me home and we got to my house Edward opened my door and he walked me up to the front door. He had his hand in mine he turned to face me.

"Isabella tonight was wonderful I had a great time with you."

"Edward tonight was incredible for me. I loved the dinner and the movie. When you don't have something to do we need to go on a date together?"

"I think that we need to have another date."

"Thank you so much Edward for a wonderful night."

"You're welcome Isabella. I will see you tomorrow at the tournament."

"Yes you will."

Edward hugged me he looked at me and he took his hands he had one of his hands on my face and one was on my back. He leaned down and kissed me slightly on the lips. He kissed me softly and I kissed him back. I feel sparks flying and this first kiss was magically. He stopped kissing me and he kissed my forehead. I hugged me and he hugged me back. I was probably smiling like an idiot.

I spoke, "Edward that kiss was amazing."

"Isabella I agree with you."

"Edward thank you again for a beautiful date."

He had one of his hands on my waist.

"Isabella you are truly an amazing girl."

"Edward I am not amazing all the time."

"Isabella, you are amazing to me."

I walked inside and I saw that my mom and dad waiting up for me. I walk over to them and sat down on the couch. They saw me and they turned off the television my dad looked me. My mom got up and she came over to me. I was smiling like an idiot.

My mom spoke, "I am glad Isabella that you were not late getting home. I think that your father wants to talk to you. What happen to make you smile so much?"

"Okay. Can we talk in my room?"

I turned to my dad and I saw the look on his face. _Oh no!_ He was mad at me.

My dad spoke, "My office now Isabella."

"Yes Sir."

I walk away walked upstairs to my dad's office and sat down. I waited a couple of minutes I heard my dad walking up the stairs. I sat there and waited for him to come in. He came in he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Isabella, I am not mad at you I calmed down before I came up here. I am just trying to get use to that you have a boy in your life besides me."

"Oh dad Edward could never replace you. Dad Edward is a good guy you have to understand that. I do have a question I wanted if he could come to

"Isabella you are not in trouble I just wanted to talk to you before you went to bed. Is Edward picking you up tomorrow morning?"

"He is not I was hoping that you could take me to the school. He will be at the tournament though."

"Of course I will take you to the school what time do you have to be there."

"We have to be at the school at six. Coach said that they will be providing us breakfast from Chick-fil-a."

"Okay that means that we need to leave at five-fifty. That is very nice of them to provide breakfast for you guys. I got an email for your coach and he said that we need to bring the fruit, water, and Powerade."

"Okay. I need to get to bed Dad."

"I know you do Isabella come give me a hug and then you can go to bed."

I got up from the chair and hugged my dad.

"I love you dad. I will see you in the morning bright and early."

"I love you too Isabella. Good night baby girl."

I walked out of his office and made my way to my room. I shut my door behind me and locked my door. I changed into my new spandex and the school shirt. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and I washed my face. I heard a knock on my bed room door.

"Isabella, its mom can I come in?"

I walked to the door and opened it she walked in and sat on my bed. I went to bed and got under the covers. My mom came up beside me put her arms around me.

I got done with my bed routine and I went to my bed and lay down. I fell asleep quickly and had dreams about the tournament.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 – The Volleyball Tournament

When I woke up in the morning I was excited about the day that was coming. I got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and did my morning routine. I finished my routine I went my new gym bag and got my home jersey and put it on. I put my blond hair into a really nice ponytail and tied a bow in it. I got my warm up sweats on they looked good. I went ahead I put my socks on and my kneepads. I got my gym bag and made my way downstairs I could hear my dad in the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and my dad saw me he smiled at me. I smiled back and got a cup of coffee and drank it.

"Good morning Isabella."

"Good morning Dad."

I looked at the time on phone and it said five-forty five. We needed to leave in five minutes.

"Dad we need to leave in five minutes."

"I know we do. Go ahead and go to the car here are my keys."

He handed me his keys and I got my gym bag and went outside. It was a little chilly it was going to be nice today. I unlocked my dad's truck and turned it on. I saw my dad come outside he went to the driver's side and got in. He drove out of our neighborhood and he drove to the school. My dad turned to me and he gave me a hug.

"I will see you at nine. I and your mother will both be here."

"Okay. I need to get to the gym."

"Okay."

I got out of his car and got my stuff. I went into the school and went to the gym I was one of the girls that got there right on time. I looked up and saw the rest of the girls walked in the gym. Coach Vanderbilt walked into the gym where I was.

"Okay everyone is here we have to set up the food tables for the other teams, put up the nets, get the referee stands up, and the balls out. Get to work ladies I will be in my office."

All of the girls went to the volleyball closet and got out everything that we would today. We put up the nets and got everything set up. Coach Vanderbilt came out of his office and came to where we were. Some of the teams were already getting here.

"Ladies go ahead eat breakfast then finish getting everything ready for the day. In twenty minutes I want your guys to get your shoes on and start warming up. Isabella come to my office please."

He turned around on his heel and walked to his office. I followed him and sat down on the couch that was in there.

"Isabella, are you ready for today?"

"Coach Vanderbilt I am very ready for today."

"That's good Isabella I want you to get the girls and go to the locker room. If you can do the bible verse and talk to them about it that would be great."

"Of course, I can do that."

"Thank you."

"No problem Coach."

I got up from the couch and walked out of his office. I went to the locker and saw that the girls were getting ready for the first game of the day. I saw Angela I had to tell her about last night with the kiss from Edward.

"Ladies, Coach said that I should do a bible verse before our first game of the day. The bible verse is **Psalm 37:5** i_t says, 'Commit your way to the LORD; trust in him, and he will act.' Ladies today when we play we need to remember that we are playing for the Lord. I want to say that we have the skill level to go all the way in this tournament we need to beat our rivals today. Now let's get out there and win this tournament."_

All the girls said, "Yeah."

"Ladies, also let's bring glory to God."

The girls and I finished getting ready for the first game. We huddled together and we prayed. We walked out of the locker room and Coach came to us.

"Okay guys I want you guys to get warmed up to play. We will be playing Maxwell first thing. We need to beat them today. Go and run a lap then come back and start warming up for the game."

We all took off and ran our lap around the gym. Angela and I started to warm up and Maxwell was warming up on the other side of the net. They had some tall girls on their team. Angela and I finished warming up.

"Angela I have to tell you something."

"Isabella, what is it?"

"Edward kissed me last night and it was wonderful."

"He kissed you last night how was it."

"It was wonderful he was so gentle with you."

"That's great Isabella."

I could see on her face that she was jealous of me.

"Angela it seems like you are jealous of me because I can see it on your face."

"Isabella, I am not jealous I just wish that you guys could be friends for right now."

"Nat, I will talk to him about taking it slow for now."

"Okay."

Coach walked over to me he spoke, "We are doing the coin toss to see who gets the ball first."

"Okay."

I walked over to the where the referee was. I shook hands with the captains of Maxwell.

The referee spoke, "Okay ladies I will flip the coin. Hill Ridge please call the toss."

"I choose heads."

"Okay."

The referee flipped the coin into the air and it landed on Heads. We had the ball first I was happy about that.

"Alright ladies I want a clean game no starting a fight. Hill Ridge has the court first."

I said, "Okay."

The Maxwell team said okay. The girls from Maxwell walked away. I walked back to my team and Coach talked to us.

"Alright ladies the starters for this game are Swan, Weber, Jackson, Cameron, Linder, and Kirkland. Ladies set up the hitting lines. Angela you are setting today. Isabella you will be playing most today I don't want you to get injured.

"Okay Coach."

Angela walked over to the setting position


End file.
